


A Momentary Lapse

by Viper_Rock



Category: Gravitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki's sick, his head hurts, and Shuuichi's vacuuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted: Oct 20, 2006)

He had to get sick. It was just his luck. He got the brat to do something useful - vacuum - and it was just when his head decided it needed to explode. Right after Shuuichi started to _actually clean up_ his messes, Yuki's temperature shot up, and brought all the aches with it.

He glared at the door. On the other side was Shuuichi, singing Rage Beat and rolling the roaring vacuum around. _Shut up, brat. Just shut up and quiet down. I'll even say please._

He'd been vacuuming for two hours. Yuki kind of figured he had forgotten to stop. Every time Yuki got help with the cleaning Shuuichi would go in circles with the vacuum until either Yuki stopped him, which wasn't happening, or something else distracted him. _Come on, Shuu. Get hungry or something already so you can stop that infernal noise._ Yuki glared at a particularly loud thump, but when it was followed by the silence of the vacuum turning off, he sighed in relief.

"YUUUKIII!"

Shuuichi's cry forced Yuki's eyes shut and he clapped his hands over his ears, moaning. "Damned brat."

"YUKI! It ate it!" Shuuichi's shrill yowl continued.

 _Ate it?_ "What the hell, Shuuichi? What ate what?" Yuki stumbled into the room with one hand still clamped over his head.

"YUKI!" Shuuichi twitched his head, eyes coming to focus on his lover. "Yuki. You don't look so good."

"Damned brat." Yuki turned to go back into his room.

"Don't leave me YUUUKIII! It ate it."

" _What?_ "

"The vacuum."

"Something ate the vacuum."

"Uh-uh."

"The vacuum ate something."

"Uh-huh."

"Then get it out and leave me alone." Yuki walked back into his room, only to feel Shuuichi jump on him and cling.

"But Yuki, I can't get it out."

"Shuu, what could be so important that I had to get up to get it?"

"Pleeeeaase, Yuki?" he whined right in his ear.

"Tell me what it is or I dump you on the ground right now."

"But - but - Yuki it's a secret!" he wailed, slipping from Yuki's back to the ground.

"How can _you_ keep anything a secret? And didn't you have to go to work today?"

"YUUUKIII, you're so mean! and it's Saturday!"

The constantly changing pitch of Shuuichi's voice was getting even deeper under Yuki's skin. "Will you be quiet if I try to get it out for you?"

"Yes. But you have to be careful. I don't want it to break," Shuuichi said solemnly. "It's really fragile Yuki. I swear it is. And I got it eaten by the vacuuuuum!" Big tears began to work their way down his face again.

Yuki sighed. _If this's just one of his stupid toys... I'll leave him on the couch for a week._ "How big is it?"

"Ummm... my hands put together, only flat, like this." Shuuichi held his hands spread in front of Yuki's nose.

"Very nice Shuu. Now tell me, how did you manage this again?" When Shuuichi opened his mouth to answer, Yuki clamped his hands over his mouth. "On second thought, don't tell me. This had better be good, because I feel like crap." He sat heavily on the floor next to the vacuum.

"Do you need anything Yuki? Because you really look bad too."

"You said you'd shut up."

"Oh, yeah."

And for a wonder, Yuki's abused ears actually got to hear the sweet sound of silence for a whole five minutes while he worked a poorly wrapped rectangle from the innards of the vacuum.

"Hey, Shuu! I'm done," he called out. Shuuichi, as important as he said this thing was, had run off somewhere in the house. "Brat?"

"Hm?" Shuuichi poked his head out of Yuki's room. "Yay! Yuki got it!" Shuuichi pounced on it. "Just wait a second, 'kay Yuki?" Without waiting for an answer he ran back into the room.

Yuki just stared at the door for a second. _Is there any way I could lock that from out here?_ He didn't even bother to think about the thing he had unraveled from the machine.

He didn't have time to think anything else though, because Shuuichi bounded back into the room, small box still in hand. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!"

"What?" Yuki pressed his fingers to his eyes.

"Umm, I got you this, but the vacuum ate it, and you aren't feeling good. I could... give it to you tomorrow?" Shuuichi crouched in front of Yuki.

Yuki grabbed the younger man and bowled him over. "I'm not an invalid, though you might be an idiot."

"Yuki that's mean."

"Come on, brat. Either give it to me or I'm going to bed." Yuki held his hand out and waited for Shuuichi's response.

He got the box dumped onto his palm instead of a hand up. _Damn_. He looked at the small package. It had his name written on it, in Shuuichi's terrible handwriting. _Still, I wonder what it is._

He slowly pulled the paper apart, Shuuichi sitting behind him and breathing past his ear. _That tickles. Damn, I'm not thinking straight_. When all the paper and tape was removed, he still had a small box. "What is it Shuu?"

"Open it, Yuki." Shuuichi reached over Yuki's shoulder and turned over the box. "See?"

 _Why's he being to quiet? Shuu was all over me last time he gave me something. Yuki reached for the latch. Then again, he's still all over me._ Shuuichi had one arm over Yuki's shoulder, reaching for the box, and the other was at Yuki's hip. Shuuichi rested his chin on Yuki's shoulder while he waited.

Yuki flipped the box open and looked inside. "How did you... Shuu, where did these come from?" The box was filled with a number of photos of just the two of them.

Shuuichi sighed. "They're all the ones I could find. From newspapers, your sister, my sister, my own pictures. I still think this one is the best." He pointed to one picture that Yuki could recall with amazing clarity.

"The park. Yeah, Shuu. I like that one too." Yuki set the box down and picked up Shuuichi's hands, drawing Shuuichi snug against his back. "This is nice Shuu, thanks."

"Hmmm," Shuuichi murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around Yuki. "It's too bad you're sick Yuki. I wanted to make the best of this."

"Oh, I'm sure the sentiment will last. Come on Shuu, lets take a nap."

"Hn," Shuuichi agreed. "I got tired cleaning." He yawned cutely.

Shuuichi helped Yuki to his feet and tugged him along.

Yuki followed him, a small smile on his face. One of _Shuuichi's rare moments of silence. He really can be sweet._ "I really do love you, Shuu," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." _Just a momentary lapse._

The two of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, Shuuichi pressed tight against Yuki's chest.


End file.
